Tei☆in!
Tei☆in! (てぃ☆イン!, pronounced as Tii☆in!) is the odorite duo of Fine '''(ファイン') and '''Tsuruti' (つるてぃ). They are well-known for their snappy and witty choreography. They started in 2011 and is now considered an inseparable team. Fine is considered the "Leader of Tei☆in!" and is responsible for the choreography. While Tsuruti is called the "Glasses of Tei☆in!". Fine is always on the right side of the screen and Tsuruti on the left.Tei☆in!'s ProfileA tumblr post about Tei☆in! Although each of them has their own Mylists, their dances are uploaded by Fine. Their choreography can also easily be danced in solo because they are usually just a mirror of each other. Tei☆in!, however, has never danced in solo. Their first dance cover is of the song "Twinkle" by the producer Junky. Which somehow became popular, reaching more than 100k views. By 2012, their dance cover for the short version of "Tell Your World" became their most iconic dance cover, reaching 500k+ views and stayed in the Odottemita Ranking for months. Neglecting to post a full version of the dance, other odorite were influenced to perform full versions with their own interpretation.Asibuto Penta's Tell Your World performance (full version) However, in spring 2014, Tei☆in! collaborated with the American odorite duo Ari 。Ki to perform a full, 4 person version of "Tell Your World" live at Cho Party 3.Video Cho Party 3 Performance of "Tell Your World" Tei☆in! also collaborates with Melochin. Their collaboration videos usually become viral, especially their choreography of "Mousou Zei," which reached the No. 1 spot in the Odottemita Ranking in 2013. Members #Fine #Tsuruti Member Profiles Website Profiles *Fine **Birthday: April 4th (Aries) **Height: 170-175 ( Between 5'7" - 5"9") **Favorite Food: Curry Rice ( Sweet Type) **Least Favortie Food: Sashimi **Hobbies: Games and Dancing *Tsuruti **Birthday: May 12th (Taurus) **Height: 165-170 ( Between 5'5" - 5"7") **Favorite Food: citrus fruits **Least Favortie Food: Pickles **Hobbies: PC games and Nico Nico Douga List of Dances (2011.11.01) (Original choreography) # "Nakimushi Pippo" (2011.11.12) (Original choreography) # "Heart Beats" (2011.12.18) # "ZIGG-ZAGG" (2012.01.01) (Original choreography) # "galaxias!" (2012.01.01) # "Tell Your World" (2012.01.14) (Original choreography) # "Sweet Magic" (2012.02.18) # "I ♥" (2012.03.24) (Original choreography) # "Colorful World" (2012.05.20) (Original choreography) # "Baby Maniacs" Tei☆in!, Melochin and Asupara (2012.07.29) # "CLAP HIP CHERRY" -Vocals: Tei☆in!- (2012.09.08) (Original choreography) # "Juu Mensou" (2012.11.15) (Original choreography) # "Fashion Monster" (2012.12.22) # "Nostalgia" -Vocals: Tei☆in!- (2013.01.01) (Original choreography) # "Happy Trap" (2013.03.09) (Original choreography) # "Summer Lover" (2013.04.10) (Original choreography) # "Spending all my time" Tei☆in! and Melochin (2013.06.07) # "Koi no Mahou" (2013.06.21) # "Sakasa Syndrome" -Vocals: Tei☆in!- (2013.08.31) (Original choreography) # "Poppin' Girl＠Communication" (2013.10.31) (Original choreography) # "Mousou Zei" feat. Tei☆in! and Melochin (2013.11.23) (Original choreography) # "Spending all my time" (1.5 Speed) feat. Tei☆in! and Melochin (2013.11.26) # "POP Tei☆in!" (2013.12.07) # "Ifudoudou" (2013.12.22) # "Paradichlorobenzene" (2014.02.23) (Original choreography) # "Crazy ∞ nighT" (2014.05.17) (Original choreography) # "Dokusenyoku" feat. Tei☆in! and Melochin (2014.06.29) (Original choreography) # "Mousou Zei" -1.5 Speed- feat. Tei☆in! and Melochin (2014.07.04) (Original choreography) # "Highway" -Dance Festival- feat. Tei☆in!, Asibuto Penta, Apricot*, Kyoou, Keitan, Gets, Sacchaso, Bookie, Bouto, Manako, Miume, Melochin, Yakko, Rabumatsu (Kusari-on P) (2014.07.20) (Original choreography, Not in Mylist) # "Otsukimi Recital" (2014.08.29) (Original choreography) # "Lamb." feat. Tei☆in! and Shirofuku (2014.09.01) # "STEP&STEP" '-Tei☆in Original Song-' (2014.09.20) (Original choreography) # "Happy Halloween" (2014.10.20) (Original choreography) # "Love-ccino" (2014.11.29) (Original choreography) # "＋♂" (2014.12.22) # "39" feat. Tei☆in!, Aikawa Kozue, Kyoufu, Kurou Kento (ARSMAGNA), Gets, Sacchaso, Tadanon, Tora-san, Bouto, Manako, Miume, Melochin, Yakko and Imamegu (2015.02.22) (Original choreography) # "39" (2015.02.28) # "Hoshiai" (2015.04.12) (Original choreography) # "WAVE" feat. Tei☆in! and Melochin (2015.05.23) (Original choreography) # "News 39" (2015.07.02) # "Kaizoku F no Shouzou" (2015.11.13) (Original choreography) }} Sample Video Gallery Teistarin.jpg|Tsuruti and Fine fine profile.jpg|Fine fine happy halloween.jpg|From their Happy Halloween choreography melochin t-ine's happiness blood.jpg|Fine and Tsuruti collaborate with Melochin Ari ki tei in mica.jpg|With Ari 。Ki Ari ki perform with fine and tsuruti.jpg|Performing With Ari 。Ki Ari ki melochin tei in.jpg|With Cho Party 3 With [[Ari 。Ki ari ki ririri mica tei in.png|With Ari 。Ki, Ririri, and Mica Ari ki mica tei in guilty hearts.png|With Ari 。Ki, Mica, and Guilty Hearts Ari ki musumen tei in.jpg|With Ari 。Ki and morning musumen. Ari ki full cho party 3 cast.jpg|Full Cho Party 3 cast Trivia *They have their own Utau's named "Sakuraoto Yo" (櫻音ヨウ) and "Tsuruoto Teito" (鶴音テイト) which can be download on their utau's website. Their Utau's Website External Links *Fine's Twitter *Tsuruti's Twitter *Official Website *Tei☆in! Blog *Fine's Chinese blog *Tsuruti's Chinese blog *Official Youtube Channel * Instagram Category:Male Dancers Category:Groups Category:NND Male Odorite Category:Dancers who Forbid Reprints Category:Dancers with up-to-date video list Category:Dancers who have singing activities Category:NND dancers who post to YT Category:NND Groups Category:NND Odorite Category:Tei☆in!